I Can't Stand To See Him Like This
by KAMShark
Summary: set just before Michael in season 3 Sebastian is flirting with Sam but what will happen after a few events changing their status from enemies to ? (the slushy hits it's target in this story tough aka Kurt not Blaine)
1. Chapter 1

**This I mainly from Sam's POV but if it changes I'll note it with their initials in caps before I write – KAMShark**

**Chapter 1**

I walked back into my room after dinner with the Hudson/Hummel's. They were very excited about me getting a job. I had gone for an interview at the country club for just a basic job doing bar tending and stuff. It was posh and I didn't think I'd get it but I was corrected. I was interviewed by the owner of the club. Mr Smythe, for all those who don't know who that is that's Sebastian Smythe's farther hints to the same last (stupidly pronounced) name. Sebastian wasn't the nicest of guys according to the guys in glee, but I'd never met the guy so… "Sam!"

"Shit!" Kurt scared the shit out of me with his sudden bursts in while I'm thinking.

"Sorry I was just concerned." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Because I don't want you stripping again…" Kurt said.

"I'm pretty sure the only people there are old guys…" I said.

"Well just checking…" Kurt disappeared.

The next day it was my first day of work. Apparently Saturdays are the best days according to Mr Smythe. I was really excited, childish I know don't judge I was excited on my first day of stripping and pizza delivery too. I went into the staff changing room. They all said changing quarters but that was just a bit too posh for me. I put on the black shirt and skinny jeans they told you to wear and grabbed my black silk apron. The leather shoes were uncomfortable but oh well. The other guys had come a few minutes later than me. Darn now I look like a nerd. But I wasn't late so I'm ok with that. "Hey you're the new guy right?" A tall guy came up to me.

"Uh… yeah. Sam Evens." I held my hand out for a hand shake. He shook it firmly.

"Dan Bentley. I'll be you supervisor for the first week or so. I won't properly do it just hang around when the officials are in the room." He winked.

"Cool." I said enthusiastically.

"Great…" He grabbed my shoulder and directed me out the room. "… just start by serving drinks to the tables in and outside and wipe tables. If there are empty glasses pick them up ok?" Dan instructed me. I nodded and he directed me to the bar tender (the other one).

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I responded nervously.

"Take this one out to table four please…" He said pushing a tray of beers towards me. I nodded and took the tray over. I memorised the table numbers after the interview so I knew where things were. The table was of a bunch of fat males. I asked about whom had which drinks and they carried on with their conversation. One guy slipped a tip in my top pocket as I picked up the empty glasses. As I walked back I looked at it.

"What do I do with tips?" I asked nervously to Dan.

"Just pop them in the jar with your name on it there." He gestured to a black painted jar; there was writing on it in white sharpie. It said my name so I popped the money in it.

"Cool." I said.

The bar tender said I needed to clean the tables so I did. I had only done a few tables when I heard laughter. I looked quickly to see Sebastian and his father walking in. His father patted him on the back and headed towards the bar. Sebastian's gaze followed his father and then he gazed around the room. With that I looked away before he noticed. Please tell me he didn't hang around here all the time. Sebastian spotted him sure enough and walked over. "So you're Sam right?" He asked leaning on the table. I looked up.

"Yeah, Sam Evans." I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Well I didn't think you were that hot but that's because people only describe your mouth. Made me think of you as a puppet but… you know…" He smirked. People had been talking like this all day I was kinda starting to _hate all of them_.

"Yeah well… it's my most useful feature." I replied.

"In what way?" He seemed intrigued as he followed me to the next table.

"Well it makes girls melt when I kiss them…" I said. "… ha if you know what I mean…" I lifted one eyebrow.

"Wow lucky them…" He muttered boredly. "Well girls are just too emotional in my book, but then again most of the guys I sleep with are too…" He was lost in thought. He sat on the table.

"Earth to Sebastian… I need to clean this table…" He looked at me.

"Hmm?" He shook himself back. "Oh yeah sorry…" He jumped off the table. Mr Smythe walked over with two beers.

"If you're done trying to sleep with the bar boys can we go?" He sneered at Sebastian. Sebastian laughed and took one of the beers. Well that was different.

On Monday I was sitting in glee club. Everyone was complaining about something. "Blaine why did you just tell him our plans?!" Rachel snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise he would do that…" Blaine muttered.

"Who you talking about?" I asked. Everyone gave me stares.

"Blaine leaked our ideas to Sebastian and the warblers stole Michel week!" Puck yelled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too…" I said looking at how sorry Blaine sounded.

"Thanks Sam…" Blaine said.

"But Sebastian was the one who's the worse." Santana snapped.

"Hey hold on Santana!" Everyone turned to me then. "Sebastian's actually really nice. He just acts a bit of a douche bag." I said. Shit where did that come from?

"How would you know?" Rachel snapped.

"Well he talked to me on Saturday at work. He seemed really nice." I said.

"Was that before _or after _he fucked you?" Santana snapped.

"What?!" I felt my face burning. "We just talked." I defended.

"Santana. Sebastian isn't predatory…" Blaine said. Kurt whipped his head round.

"What makes you so sure?!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt… I didn't mean like that…" Kurt waved him off.

"What's predatory?" I asked. Kurt looked at me sympathetically.

"When a gay guy goes after straight guys, but doesn't care that it's pretty much rape. Sort of like Kurt with Finn." Santana stated. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Kurt went bright red.

"Santana I'm not predatory! I have a _gay_ boyfriend!" Kurt snapped.

"And how do we know he wasn't straight until you fucked him?" Santana sneered. Blaine went bright red.

"Actually they lost their virginities the same night I did with Finn." Rachel said.

"That sounds really wrong." I laughed.

"Yeah Rachel you're not as helpful as you think. She means we lost it recently…" Kurt said.

"And _I _asked Kurt actually." Blaine smiled.

"Well you tricked me into a make out session but…" Kurt said.

"Well it's all out now." Puck said.

"He's a creepy hair gelled freak that's only here to do another Jesse/Rachel charade." Puck stared at Blaine. Blaine looked really shocked, he was speechless.

"Hey Puck give the poor guy a chance…" I smiled at Blaine to make him feel better.

"I think so too, after all what Blaine's done for Kurt we can't just assume he's tricking him…" Someone said. After that I kinda zoned out, then Mr Shoe came in.

"Hey what's going on guys?!" Mr Shoe yelled over the noise. They explained the situation (loudly). Blaine answered Mr Shoe's assignment immediately, probably to get on the glee clubs' good side again.

"Well I know what Michal would do. I think he'd take it to the streets." Blaine said.

After work Blaine told us to meet up at some car park. We hid behind the concrete podiums until the warblers came. Sebastian started with his snidely comments and then we performed Bad by Michal. As Blaine let out the last notes Sebastian threw something at Kurt. It hit him in the eye and he fell to the floor crying. It appeared to be a slushy but everyone had crowded Kurt so I couldn't tell. Sebastian looked at me as the warblers walked away.

The next day they cancelled glee because everyone went to go visit Kurt in hospital, I told them I had work but Kurt understood which I was thankful for. At work I was looking out for Sebastian so I could give him a piece of my mind. But he didn't show nor did his father so I was a little worried. I walked over to Dan as I had cleaned the tables and there was nobody in there. "Dan. Do you know what time Sebastian normally comes in?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Oh Sam. He's a sleaze ball. If he's doing you he'll break your heart." Dan smiled. I felt my face burn.

"I'm not sleeping with him! Just answer the question." I snapped.

"He comes in most days at random times; if he's not here he's fucking some poor guy." The other bar man said.

"Sam can I talk to you?" I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice behind me. I turned after. His face seemed different it was less 'douche bag, billionaire' and more… I have no clue but he wasn't smirking.

"Um… is Kurt ok? It wasn't meant to hurt anyone…" Sebastian gulped.

"Um… I think he has to surgery but I wasn't listening… what was in that slushy? It damaged his eye pretty bad." I stammered. He looked grey.

"Um…" He shook his head. "Rock salt… but just tell him I'm sorry ok? The warblers are too. They didn't know about the slushy, my aim was off because I was out of breath and… it wasn't meant to hit his eyes… just tell him not to go off on one ok?" He half smiled patted me on the back quite hard and walked off.

"Sure thing man!" I yelled after him. I kinda felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry about him. He probably just got shot down and wanted sympathy. He fuck some guy at scandals and he'll be smirking tomorrow." Dan sneered.

"What was that about anyway?" The other bar guy asked.

"Um… we were doing a number and the he threw a slushy with rock salt in it at Kurt. Kurt's this gay kid at my school, his boyfriend shot down Sebastian because he loved Kurt. It was sweet but now Sebastian hates Kurt." I explained.

"Wait so what's with his face?" Dan grimaced.

"Kurt's in hospital waiting for eye surgery because of it." I said.

"Wow harsh. Kinda feel for him now…" The other guy said.

I found out what his name was later a guy yelled to him. It was Barry. Barry the bar man. I sneered quietly but the dude heard and gave me a weird look. Dan tried not to laugh too. Then Mr Smythe and Sebastian walked in. Sebastian was trailing behind reluctantly. "What do you think this'll do to our business?! Could you just be careful for once and think about consequences?!" His father grabbed his shoulders and turned to him. "It's not long until you take over… you'll have a husband and a kid… you'll need to take care of them… you can cheat on him sure but when he finds out… you'll destroy my reputation, and your's more importantly… there's a man I want you to meet…" Sebastian sighed, interrupting his father.

"Let me guess he's a good guy, only _forty_ and has lots of money. Father, I want to choose my own guy… just trust me for once…" Sebastian walked over to me. His father saw me watching and went grey.

"So have you told him yet?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't left work since you asked me, so no I haven't." I said.

"You could call him…" Sebastian sighed.

"Nice thinking Sherlock I'll just do that and lose my job." I shook my head. He leaned closer.

"I have a better job you could do…" He slotted something in my back pocket and walked out into the garden. His father followed giving me a concerned look. I waited until they left to look at whatever he put in my pocket. Dan snatched it from me before I could see what it was.

"Oh… for once it's not his number." He looked at the other side. "Spoke too soon." He gave it back. It was a letter saying that I had been accepted as a Caddy.

"What's a caddy?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"It's the best pay you'll ever get!" Barry smiled. Dan stared him down.

"It's the guy that follows round golfers with their clubs. Sebastian probably talked to his dad or something… he'll probably request you until you let him fuck you…" Dan explained.

"Not gonna happen…" I laughed.

"Or there's the quick way on the back… he'll leave you be after. I've slept with him and I was actually surprised at how good he was…" Barry said.

"I'm straight…" I explained.

"So was I but he's just… wow…" Barry fell into deep thought. I looked at the form.

"Well it couldn't hurt… he'll give up after a while won't he?" I asked. They exchanged worried looks.

"I'm married so he wouldn't make me, but I don't think you should take that option." Dan said.

"Basically he'll hire nightly company while he's chasing someone. So sleep with him he'll leave you alone. Don't and he'll make your life a living hell…" Barry said. I sighed and went to serve the guys who had just sat down.

After I got home I heard a loud argument between Burt and whoever's on the other side of that call. "What do you mean 'you can't do anything about it'? That it isn't your problem…" He yelled. I went upstairs. Finn gave me a look as I walked pass. What was that for?

"Are you still gonna stand up for him know?" He snapped. I shrugged and went into the guest room, well my room but oh well. I was gonna ask Burt if I could go visit Kurt with him tomorrow but he was on the phone. I kinda wanna tell Kurt in person. Wait hold on Sebastian gave me his number. I picked the letter out of my pocket and dialled the number (I wasn't exactly planning on saving it). I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Sebastian sounded odd on the phone.

"Hey Sebastian, its Sam…" I said. I was going to continue but with Sebastian it felt like it was illegal without one of his snidely comments.

"Ah I see you've found your senses…" I could feel the smirk through the phone.

"No… I was just gonna say if you come with me we can tell Kurt in person. But we'd have to go when Burt and Finn wasn't there because they'd break you…" I sneered.

"Who are you talking too?" Finn yelled through the door.

"Sebastian." I said.

"If they're gonna break me why would you tell him I'm talking to you?" Sam thought about it.

"Guess it's not the best way to say thank you for getting me the job… thanks by the way." I sneered. Finn burst in.

"Give me the phone so I can yell at him!" He snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SE**

"I can't I'm talking to him." I said.

"About what?!" Finn yelled.

"Work. And he wants to apologise to Kurt so you can't really be mad at him… he said it was sort of an accident…" I couldn't really get the full message.

"Just give me the phone, Sam." Finn snapped. I held out the phone.

"Listen… how could you...? That's not fair… you're just a slut… oh well… so…?" The conversation was obviously mainly Sebastian.

"Here…" He gave me back the phone.

"You ok?" I smiled into the phone.

"Better than Kurt. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything.

The next day at work I had my first day of caddying. And (as predicted) Sebastian was the guy I had to follow around. "Sam, come here." Sebastian smirked.

"Sure…" I walked over to Sebastian, his father and his father's friends with the clubs. "If you're gonna start flirting with me I'm ignoring you…" I sighed. The guys all laughed _including Sebastian_ (which confused me). Sebastian took one of the clubs and hit a tiny purple ball.

"I thought purple would be appropriate to match your sexuality." One of the other men laughed.

"Well I chose red to match your piss." Sebastian said as he watched the ball went flying.

"Oh he back chats. That's why so many guys sleep with you." The man retaliated.

"And guys flee when they hear the name Tony." Sebastian threw the ball at his head. I assume that Tony was his name.

"Oh you'll think different tonight…" Tony spanked Sebastian. Sebastian walked over to me with an angry face. He put the club back in.

"You ok…?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"Not overly. My father sets me up with guys that are just perverted and mean." He whispered. He saw the 'calling the kettle black' look.

"He's forty I'm seventeen, and he just wants me to sleep with him. I honestly want a guy who cares about me. I just mess around because it's better to mess around when you're younger and then when it matters I'll find someone. Not like Rachel and Finn or Kurt and Blaine and just-"

"Sebastian! Leave the guy alone… and come give me some attention." Tony dragged him off. We went into the four golf cars. I drove Sebastian and Tony. Tony kept touching Sebastian's leg; I don't understand why Sebastian just let him. He obviously didn't want him to.

"Oh Sebastian, you're not this frigid with other guys just…" He slipped his hand onto his crotch.

"Get off me…" Sebastian snapped and pushed his hand off. Tony started kissing him. So I shook the cart quickly so they fell apart.

"Sorry I saw a rabbit." I tried not to laugh. I saw Sebastian mouth 'thanks' in the wind mirror, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll just get him later…" Tony smiled creepily. I was really worried for Sebastian.

When we got to the next hole Tony had started really trying to get Sebastian venerable (besides the fact other people were there). "Sebastian, on the next hole me and the guys are gonna give you two your privacy, ok?" His father winked. "Donner. You can take a break… if that's ok with you Sam?" He said to the other caddy. I nodded.

"Nowhere to be anyways." I shrugged. Sebastian didn't seem too happy that the only reason he hasn't been raped yet was the fact he wasn't alone with Tony.

"Um… is that the best idea? I mean we might stay out too long…" Sebastian said.

"Don't worry I'll get you home on time Seb." I patted his back and winked. I wasn't gonna let that douche hurt Sebastian.

"Since when did you _ever_ come home by your curfew anyway?" His father said.

"Since he realised he needs to grow up." Tony said sliding a hand around the top of Sebastian's thigh.

"Actually it's since… I'm not gonna insult you." Sebastian huffed. I had to stop myself from laughing. But how hurt he seemed sort of put me down.

"Good boy…" Tony smiled creepily. Sebastian shivered.

Once his father and the other men had left, I couldn't take my eyes off Sebastian. Tony had made a move on him 100 times over. Sebastian went to hit the ball and missed when Tony spanked him. It went in the woods. "Well I have to go get that. Sam I need help looking." Sebastian clicked at me and I pretty much jumped after him.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll punch him. I'll get fired but you could say he tried something so it was in your defence or something." I said.

"He's just so… he hurt me when he dragged me to the toilet with him. He asked me to suck him off and when I said no… he punched me… not like jokily, he wanted to hurt me. I can't _sleep_ with him… never mind _marry_ him, like my dad wants." Sebastian glanced around. He walked on. I felt really sorry for him.

"I won't let that happen…" I put a hand on his back. He looked at me. I don't know what I felt for him but I remembered the feeling when I met… Quinn… Wait was it fear or…

"Sam, my dad isn't gonna change his mind unless I change… I'll just sleep with him and make do with just him then… I'll make my dad proud so… win/win." Sebastian sopped.

"No it's not. Tell him you'll find someone. Sit him down and talk to him. If you explain to him without making a joke about it, he'll see how you can choose your own guy." I told him. He smiled.

"Why are you doing this? I've been a dick to all you new directions. Especially Kurt." Sebastian stopped to talk to me.

"Yeah but you've not been that bad to me." I smiled. He bit his lip. He slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I don't know why but I kissed back and put my arms around his waist. He pulled away and I didn't realise why until I saw Tony behind him.

"Well if you wanted a threesome then you could have just asked." Tony smiled. Sebastian let me go.

"No Tony it's not like that I just had a moment and… look just don't tell my dad, please?" Sebastian said defeated.

"Sebastian…" I sighed.

"If you come to bed like good boys I'll consider. Well I'll settle for good _boy_…" He spanked Sebastian. Sebastian dropped his head to the floor and nodded.

"Just stop the affair and I'll keep my mouth shut." Tony snapped. I nodded even though we had only kissed. Tony picked something off the floor. "Found the ball." He said and marched out. Sebastian walked next to him. He hooked his arm around Sebastian. I felt so guilty, if I had just have pushed him off he wouldn't be forced into this.

Sebastian was walking to the ball because it wasn't too far away. "Hey after this hole we should go…" Tony smiled at Sebastian. He pushed his hand under Sebastian's shirt.

"Home. Don't you agree Sam?" He turned to me.

"Um… I guess it'll be dark soon." I said. He was really scary. He would hurt Sebastian if either of us tried anything.

"Your right it will be. Will you be joining us?" I stared at him. I shook my head.

"No…" I dropped my head to the floor. He put something in my chest pocket.

"That's ok. Thanks for your help today." He patted my shoulder, his breath stunk, Sebastian shouldn't have to deal with this. I looked at it when he turned his back. I was half expecting it to be his number. It was a few hundred bucks. It wasn't worth it, not worth seeing Sebastian treated like this. He was a good guy… inside.

Tony was putting into the hole. I was just standing by Sebastian.

"I'm sorry you have to… you know…" I whispered.

"It's ok… he's not gonna tell my dad otherwise, so… you won't lose your job… I'll just have to… go with him…" Sebastian looked like he was about to puke.

"Don't let him force you into anything."

**SS**

I was walking next to Sam back to the cart. Why did he kiss back there? I thought he was straight. Wait why did _I _kiss him in the first place? Well it's not like it matters. I felt Tony come up behind us, he slipped his hand in my back pocket and then he leaned into my ear. "We're gonna have to cut holes in these pockets." He whispered. I saw Sam give me a concerned look. "When we get back I have something nice for you…" He smiled creepily. He squeezed my ass and helped (even though I didn't need it) me into the cart.

"Well I better get going." Sam said as we handed in the clubs. By now it was really dark. I just wanted to go back to my house and sleep (without _him_) until tomorrow.

"Bye." I said. Tony just nodded.

"Come on then…" He kissed me. He wasn't very good. He tried stick his tongue in but I didn't let him. "Oh baby, don't be so frigid. I just want to have a little fun…" He went back in. I let him in this time. I tried not to cringe at it. I felt him harden against me. He moaned, so I pushed away.

"We're in a car park. Just hold it in would you." I snapped.

"Oh you noticed…" Well done, you are right up against me. "Well let's get in the car and you can help me out…" He nudged me, I nodded, I couldn't have been more ashamed of myself. "Ok… then." He unlocked his car, he sat down. "Get in then." He pulled me down so my head was between his legs. "Go on then." He snapped as he shut the door. I pulled down his pants. Of course he was already hard. I blew on the tip. Making him moan. I took him all in as soon as I could, I didn't exactly want to make it last. He moaned quite loudly, I found, as I pumped. Once he came, he pulled my mouth further on him so I would swallow anything that came out. I gulped it down. "Good boy… if you keep like this… I might finger you…" I pulled up his pants and sat in the passenger seat.

We got back to the house and he shoved me against the wall. "Take it off…" He kissed my neck. I could only do one thing… as he said. I started to unbutton my shirt. "Oh, your dad never said anything about the abs." He slid my shirt off my shoulders as he kissed down my chest. I rubbed his back. Come on… might as well seduce him. I helped his shirt off. As predicted he was fat and hairy, it grossed me out. I just imagined someone else in his place to try and help me get hard for him. He kneeled on the floor and slid my pants off, I couldn't help but imagine it was Sam. He kissed my thigh, I knelt down to kiss him.

"Don't be messing around… just get your pants off." I pulled at the top of his pants. He smiled.

"I see you've decided to grow up…" He smiled. "Well then we're just gonna fuck. We're not gonna mess around with the dildo… like your dad told me you'd like by the way…" He spanked me. He led me upstairs. Wait what? _My _dad told him I'd like a dildo? What is wrong with him? Well thank fuck he didn't decide to use it. Wait was that what he said about earlier? Oh god he's really creepy. But even with everything that should be on my mind. I always start wondering if Sam meant anything by that kiss.

**SE**

I got home quite late. Burt looked at me. "Sorry I'm late I was caddying and I had to stay late." I smiled. Burt kept staring.

"Was Sebastian there today?" He said.

"He was who I was caddying for. I would have gave him a piece of my mind but there was someone else there as well so I couldn't." I said, lying of course Sebastian had already attempted to apologise and that it was an accident.

"That's ok Sam." He went back to reading his paper.

"Um. He said he was sorry by the way. He wanted to go in person but he was scared you'd like kick his ass." I smiled.

"Yeah well he was right to be scared. But tell him he should be paying for the surgery bills. Who was with him by the way?" Burt peered over his paper.

"Yeah I will. Uh his dad wanted him to meet this guy. He was about forty and fat so I felt sorry for Sebastian." I said.

"So like a suitor then?" Finn came from around the corner.

"Yeah I guess. But Sebastian didn't even want to talk to him never mind marry him." I smiled.

"What's with the get up?" Finn looked at me.

"Uh… the locker room was locked when I got back…" I said.

"Do you want dinner sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, thanks." I said. "Actually I think I might just turn in." I nodded and went upstairs. All I could think about was Sebastian. Why did I kiss him? Was I gay? Was he ok? He had to sleep with that slob, he didn't deserve that. I heard my phone ring. I looked at it straight away…

It was Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**SS**

We had only just got up stairs and he was already getting me in bed with him. He was trying to finger me and I didn't want him to get into anything more than sex so I sort of snapped at him. I'm not 100% sure what I said but I think it was 'Fuck off!' or something along those lines. I could tell because he slapped me. "I'm just trying to make you hard for me. Sebastian, if you would let me, you'd find I just want to make you happy." He said calmly but I knew he was mad. "I can't be happy with someone who's gonna go grey before I've even _took over_ the business. I'm gonna have sex with you, but only tonight. I'm gonna tell my father that I can't be with you. I'd like it if you told him the same." I said calmly. He stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Thank you for being honest with me… if you could continue with that when answering this question I'd appreciate it." He looked directly into my eyes. I nodded. "Is it because you love him? That caddy?" He asked. I felt sorry for both of them now, I'd just broken Tony's heart for all I know… but Sam… now he didn't know whether he was straight or gay… he was probably confused as fuck… "No… he just said something and I just… kissed him… I feel really bad about it…" I said. He nodded. "You don't have to… sleep with me if you don't want to…" He rubbed my leg. I shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I should say thank you somehow but…" He nodded. "Yeah you should." I didn't know what to do. I kissed him, and he pulled me onto him. He entered me, thank god he had lube on (and a condom wasn't sure if he had anything so…) because that could have hurt. I avoided making him moan too loudly. I did the same for me, I guess it was a little fun but then I just remembered who I was doing it with.

I woke up next to him. He was lying on his belly. I looked at the time. Ten pm. I still could leave. I slid off the bed; thank god my clothes were down stairs. I followed the hallway until I came to the stairs. I avoided windows at all costs. I found the door, I threw on my clothes. "Now to slip out unnoticed…" I went to the door. Thank fuck the door wasn't locked. I opened the door carefully and quietly. These sorts of house always echoed, _loudly_! I would know, I own one. I shut the door softly. As I turned to the parking lot I realised two things. One: I have no clue where I am. Two: I have no car as I let him drive me here in his. Fuck he planned this. Or he expected me to stay. Well I'll walk. At least I looked causal. Jeans and a black shirt. I started walking the drive, which was unnecessarily long. It was a long and boring task. Which made me happy to find my phone was fully charged with headphones.

**SE**

"Hello?" I asked. "Um… hey. I have no clue where I am and I don't have my car. My hair's messy and I just had sex with the creepiest guy in the world." Sebastian said plainly. "Anything else?" I joked. "Please, come pick me up? I know I'm on a road that's really long and my legs hurt so I've been walking at least eight miles." Sebastian begged. "Where are you?" There was a long silence. "In the middle of fucking everywhere! I have no clue. I'm thirsty and I just saw something move in the dirt." Sebastian yelled. "Great that's helpful. I'll be there in… I don't know… ever. It might be more help if you described something other than yourself, and I know that's hard for you but I can be moral support." I laughed. There was another long pause. "It's dusty, and hot, oh wait there's a sign." Sebastian trailed off. "Um it says 86 and the like some letters, but I can't read them…" Sebastian said disappointed. "Route 86 ok. I'll ask Burt if he has a map." I said.

I threw the phone down for on the bed. "Burt? Do you have like a map I could borrow?" I asked as I walked up to him. "Um yeah. Why?" He asked. "Um… my boss got lost and I have to go pick him up." I lied. "So your boss asked you?" Burt said, he was obviously sceptical. "Yeah he said I'm reliable. And he was too embarrassed to call his son." I lied again. "If Sebastian Smythe was _my_ son I certainly would be embarrassed to even admit that." Burt laughed. Sam faked a small laugh. "Sebastian doesn't bug you when you're down there, does he?" Burt said. "Not exactly. He talks to me while his dads ordering, and I've only caddied for him once, but it doesn't bother me as long as he don't bring up anything about Blaine, Kurt or Clothes." I smiled. I guess I shouldn't mention the comments on my ass or hair. "Has he done?" Burt asked protectively. "He brought up Kurt when he wanted to him sorry about the slushy, and Blaine when he was talking about a hook up and he talks about clothes just a _little_ less than Kurt does." I laughed at the last part. "So you're friends?" Finn butted in. "No. I just manage not to punch him when his dad's there." I smiled. "Have you told him about the money for the surgery?" Finn said. "Didn't really have a chance that creep was on his ass all afternoon. Felt a little sorry for him at times, but he could have told him to piss off at any point really." I lied again. I felt _really_ sorry for him. He had to have sex with him, and now he was on a road waiting for Sam to come pick him up. "Did either of them tip you? I would have sewed for one having to watch that for more than an hour." Finn grimaced. "Yeah. But I think Sebastian deserved it more for being forced to go home with him." I said quietly. "Wait, he deserved to be forced into that! Not your sympathy! Not after what he did to Kurt." Finn yelled at me. "Hey hold on Finn!" Burt said. "Don't even begin to say someone deserves to be forced into sex." Carole said. "I'll go get your map, Sam." Burt nodded and walked off. I was left in a three way awkward stare down. Finn was staring at me Carole was flicking between me and Finn. And I was just staring to where Burt had just gone off to. "Here you go!" Burt said. "Thanks." I walked up stairs. "Wait where you going?" Burt asked. "We have to figure out where the hell he is first. We have 86 and long and dirty as a description so far." I laughed.

I picked up the phone. "You still there?" I asked. "Yep. I found a motel, I'm just off route 86, the closest one." He said. "Ok. I see it on the map, I'll be there in a bit." I said. I ran down stairs. I grabbed my coat and car keys. "See you." I yelled. I shut the door and unlocked my truck.

I drove up to the motel. I couldn't see Sebastian, but he was probably inside. I got out and locked the car, just in case. I walked up slowly. "Hey um I'm looking for a guy called Sebastian Smythe." I asked the person at the counter. "Um… do you know when he checked in?" She asked. "Uh… today if he checked in…" I said nervously. "Sam! You took forever!" Sebastian yelled from behind me. I turned back to the women. "Found him." I smiled. "I see that." She smiled. "Come on then." I said quietly. When we go out I had to say something. "Are you ok?" I blurted. He looked at me, he went to say something but he decided against it. He stood still and shook his head. "Come here." I said. I hugged him. I don't know why I guess if I just got raped by some thirty year old dude, I'd wanna hug. "Sam, I'm sorry." He said. I had no clue what he meant. "For what?" I released him for the hug. "For kissing you… I probably left you really confused, at least if I did it to a gay dude he wouldn't be confused on who he liked." He said. "Well, I don't know if you remember or not but… I kissed you…" I forced a smile. "Well, not trying to be a douche bag… I just wanna help-"

"Shh no. You just got forced to have sex with a thirty year old. We're here for you not my sexuality." I smiled. He hugged me. I hugged back. I did want to talk about it but I'd want to take his mind off of sex at all costs. "Come on…" I said. He followed me to the car. "You don't think its light enough for people to see us do you?" I said nervously. "No why?" Sebastian said. "Because I don't want anyone to try and investigate into…" I didn't want to hurt him but I had to finish it. "…This…" I said. Sebastian nodded. He pulled his belt across. "I know what you mean. But we do have to talk about that kiss at some point." I nodded. He nudged me. "If you ever need to experiment… call me." He smirked. "Back to yourself again?" I laughed. He looked at me. "I was being serious but…" He muttered. I didn't know what to say. I knew there was an option of what to _do_ but I wasn't sure if it would be the right thing to do. "Sebastian… I will…" I couldn't get anything else out. He smiled to himself, I decided that was a good point to start the truck and get moving before anything went wrong, meaning I kiss him or he kisses me. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Well, um… I'm sure if you drove back to Lima I could figure it out…" He said. I started driving.

**SS**

What did he mean? Shit, am I seriously considering a relationship? Darn I wish he would give another hint. I know the kiss should be a sign but I've been kissed by guys before. It never means anything, well apart from… but he was from ages ago. I want to ask him but if he's straight I'll come across too strong. Maybe he isn't though. "So, any of this seem familiar?" I look around after Sam broke my thoughts. Darn the one thing I'd hope we'd avoid. "Yep, drive faster so we get out in front of this car." I said. He looked at me and sped up. "Why?" He asked. "Because that's where I had the worst time of my life." I said. He nodded. "So, you did actually go through with it?" He said awkwardly. "I had to. He'd complain to my dad. My dad wants me to find someone. Or he'll choose some fat dick like him for me. I honestly hate him sometimes. My mum tried to talk him out of it but didn't succeed. He said that if I didn't find someone it would get a bit hard for him to parade around his 'gay son' at parties. He thinks 'my son and his boyfriend' will sound better. I agreed until I pointed out a seventeen year old in a relationship with a thirty year old isn't the healthiest relationship to show off." I said. He laughed. "He sounds cool for that though. He's only trying to get you a happy life set up. Maybe not the best way though." Sam laughed. I smiled. "So it that him in that car. I can't tell. I guess you've seen him closer." Sam said. "Thanks for that reminder." I said. I looked in the wind mirror. Darn these stupid contacts. "I can't see. I guess it's too dark." I said. He looked at me apologetically. Put your guard back up Bas! I know we're tired just come on. "What? It is!" I shouted. He laughed. "I know! Don't be so defensive!" Sam laughed. He looked at the road. He was avoiding eye contact, probably thinking about something. "So are we friends?" He asked. I looked at him. Ah that could be the line between enemies and lovers, _friends_! "Yeah, well enemies would pick the other up when they could leave then to rot." I smirked. Darn stop smirking even you have to admit you look like a meerkat. "Friends don't kiss each other though." Sam sighed. I didn't know what to say to that. "Nor do enemies." I said finally. It was silent after that.

**SE**

Why Sam? Why? We were good then you open you massive mouth and ruined it all. We had made it to Lima in complete silence, the only thing he had said to me was 'left, right, that way, this way' and stuff like that. We pulled into a long driveway up to a massive mansion. "Shit." I said. "Big huh?" I saw my opportunity to lighten the mood. "That's what he said." I smirked. "Really? A 'That's what he said' joke? Sam you could do better." Sebastian laughed. "Well, there was an opportunity…" I sneered. "Um, it's quite dark and I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you crashed in one of the guest rooms. If you want." Sebastian said. I pulled up and thought about it. He could be flirting but he said guest room so… "Yeah sure… I text Burt or Finn…" I said. "Cool." He said.


End file.
